Insomniac
by Chaotic Disillusion
Summary: Yuki can't seem to get to sleep! What does one do in such a predicament? Well, start by working yourself to death and THEN try and find a solution! Of course!


Title: Insomniac (Original title --VV: Sunshine)

Author: Chaotic Disillusion

Warnings: Too much fluff for me to handle... I don't know how it actually got written-- but unfortunately for the world... it did V!

Disclaimer: ... I'm so poor that I can't really afford the "r" at the end of the word... this officially makes me poo. So, that means I can't even afford the internet I need to actually post this fic, thank heaven for the public library... :sigh:

A/N: The reason for the name of this fic is at the ending author's note, mostly 'cause I just don't think that I should waste anytime getting to the fic... 'cause who the heck is gonna read this part anyway?

In the cold of the night Yuki knew exactly what to do-- he snuggled in closer to the warmth of the body next to him, or tried to at least. He kept moving further towards that side of the bed, seeking the heat from his little lover-- but for some odd reason, he couldn't reach it. From somewhere in the room he could hear Shuichi giggle, and in a far away voice he heard his soft declarations of love. That was all fine and well with Yuki, except that he was unbelievably cold and he couldn't find his regular source of heat.

"Yuki, I love you," a mummer he could swear was coming from right above his ear, so he did what came as instinct-- he reached out to take the little brat into his arms and make him lie still and go to sleep, as well as help Yuki get some shut-eye too. Rolling over he made one futile attempt after another to find the boy who seemed to be able to evade his every swipe. One last try and he found-- himself lying face to the floor. He had rolled completely off of the bed, making it from one side to the other in his sleep.

Groaning he shot up, making sure that he hadn't been seen falling off of the bed in search of his normally very reliable space heater. But he hadn't. There was no one there to see him do anything of the sort. In fact, the reason he had fallen off of the bed was because there was no one else in it to keep him from going off the other side. A brief moment of wonder passed through him until he remembered that Shuichi was not in the house at all.

For a minute, Yuki was completely lost as to where Shuichi had gone to. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and climbed back into the cold bed and began to think.

"Argh," Yuki moaned, "he's on that stupid tour." True, it was supposed to be just a short one, a few cities and he would be back home in two or three weeks. He had been gone two days. Yuki looked around him-- his bed was huge, especially when there was no one to steal the sheets or to sprawl out upon it like there was no one else there, even more so when he had no one to hold close to him at night.

Shuichi, though, had thought of everything that Yuki had refused to voice. He left extra blankets on the bed, because his lover got cold at night and he wouldn't be able to warm him up. He put extra pillows on the bed to keep Yuki from rolling off, he tended to end up on Shuichi's side of the bed more often than not, in search of something to hold-- or more specifically, someone. Last but certainly not least, Shuichi bought giant stuffed panda bear and set it on the bed, since Yuki did indeed like to glomp onto him in the middle of the night. Shuichi had tried to make everything just right for Yuki while he was away-- if he couldn't be there to comfort him while he was gone he could at least make everything as normal as possible.

Yuki peered over the edge of the bed and sure enough there were the extra pillows and blankets, and not to mention the panda that he had unknowingly tossed across the room while he was sleeping. Even while in the deepest of sleep he couldn't mistake _that_ for the form of Shuichi-- and truth be told, he hadn't exactly been sleeping very well in the first place.

"Dn it, now I'll never get back to sleep." It was true, looking at the digital clock by the bed it was about four A.M. and even though he usually woke up around noon or so, four was just one of those hours that he could never make himself go to sleep at-- no matter how hard he tried. The only way he could do it was by passing out after one of his long sessions at the computer.

"That's a good idea," he muttered to himself, getting up and putting a shirt on he made his way to his office and started the next chapter-- he had hoped to be able to finish the entire thing before Shuichi got home, perhaps he would be able to finish it today.

Click-tap-click-tap-click-tap-click-a-tap-click-click-tap-a-click...

Working all day had definitely taken his mind off of whatever it was he was trying to forget-- not that he could remember at the moment.

Click-tap-click-click... Click!

Yuki sat back and admired his work, he had finished what he had set out to finish. Looking to the clock on his laptop he found it to be-- one-thirty A.M.? It had taken him nearly twenty-four hours to complete. Not bad, he had only been done with, perhaps, one-hundred or so pages at the most before he had sat down.

"How did I get through that so quickly, I don't think I've done that since--" Yuki stopped, he hadn't pulled something like that since Shuichi had moved in with him. Not only because of the great distraction the boy caused but because he refused to let Yuki work for so long without eating or taking at least a break in between chapters. Yuki realized that he hadn't moved from his seat since four the morning prior.

"Well at least it's done," Yuki pushed his chair away from the desk and was about to rise from his seat, but that was before his legs gave out underneath him. "Cp, that's just peachy," grabbing onto the edge of the desk and the arm of the chair, Yuki was able to steady himself enough to get the blood pumping to his legs again-- he had a fleeting moment of wonder as to how long his legs had actually been asleep, but upon standing up his thoughts all were about what he should eat-- you know, before he passed out.

When he got to the kitchen he immediately went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bunch of vegetables and some meat. The one thing Shuichi hadn't taken care of was the cooking. He knew how well Yuki was able to cook and how horrid he was in the kitchen, so all he allowed himself to do was shop for the ingredients so that Yuki wouldn't run out of anything. Yuki smiled momentarily as he remembered having to tell Shuichi not to worry about the food, that he would probably be better off if Shuichi didn't actually go into the kitchen at all. Shuichi had, at once, gotten all indignant about it, but after a few seconds of thoughtfulness-- he agreed whole-heartedly. Instead, he had asked what Yuki would need to cook and went out with a specially prepared list so that Yuki wouldn't have to do any of the shopping, for a week or so anyway.

Grabbing a plate, Yuki took some rice from the rice-cooker and some of the vegetables and meat he had just prepared and shoved them all onto the plate. He began to shovel as much food as he could get into his mouth as he went back to his office. When he entered though, there was something he hadn't noticed before-- he had a few messages. He looked closer, still chewing his food, he had fifty-four messages. He jerked his head back and shook it-- trying to clear his foggy thoughts, surely there was no way he had _actually_ missed _fifty-four_ calls. Leaning over cautiously he looked at the answering machine once again-- it blinked: 54... 54... 54... 54... 54... 54... 55... 55...

He blinked himself-- had the phone rung at all while he was writing, while he had been cooking, or for that matter, while he had been standing there? He picked up the phone at its base and looked at the ringer switch-- it was off. Of course, he had gotten tired of hearing the stupid thing go off while he was writing so he had gotten into the habit of turning the ringer off and silencing the answering machine before he sat down to write. Sighing, he wheeled his chair over to the phone and sat down, pushing the play button.

"You have fifty-four new messages and zero saved messages. First new message," Yuki knew he was in for the long haul.

So far he was only on the tenth message, two of them from his editor, three from Tohma-- and the rest from Shuichi.

"Hey Yuki! It's me again, just calling to see how you were, you haven't answered the phone all day, so--" he trailed off. "Um, I hope everything is going well, I love you, okay? Call me when you get a chance, my new number is on the fridge, but just in case you lost it here it is again, it's-- Message erased. Next new message, left at..."

Shuichi had left his number every time he had called, Yuki had even taken it down after the third time, knowing full well that it was still neatly pinned to the fridge, but hoping that he'd stop reciting it after every message if he just wrote it down. Hl, he had almost memorized the dn thing.

He had finally memorized it. There had been four more from Shuichi after that fifth message, and oddly enough two more from Tohma, the last one stating that he would drop by the house-- Yuki didn't remember hearing the doorbell or anything at all yesterday. Yuki would have stopped listening to the messages, after all, they pretty much said the same thing every time. "I miss you," "I love you," "Call me." The list went on. The only thing stopping him from getting up and heading straight to bed was the fact that he _did_ miss Shuichi, and no matter that he couldn't very well tell him that he missed the little ball of energy, he could at least listen to his incessant, yet oddly endearing prattle.

"Yuki! Are you there! Come on Yuki, I've been calling all day and you haven't answered once! I know you're probably busy, but please! You better not have locked yourself up in your office! Yuki, you know that's bad for you!" Yuki could hear Shuichi turn from the phone a bit and mumble to himself, "I knew I should have put a tiny fridge and an egg-timer in there."

Yuki couldn't help but smile, even when he was so far away, Shuichi insisted on trying to keep Yuki from killing himself with his own work.

"End of messages," Yuki slowly got up from his chair and put his dish away. He was still in his pajama bottoms from the day before, all he had to do was take off his shirt and crawl under the blankets. It had taken him a little over an hour to finish his food and listen to all the messages he could possibly stand, so at the moment it was about two-fifteen and Yuki was definitely ready to pass out. Sluggishly, he took his place between the sheets, closed his eyes, and proceeded to wait for sleep.

His eyes shot open and he felt refreshed and ready for the day ahead-- who knew what he would do? Perhaps he would take Shuichi out for a nice dinner and-- His thoughts were cut short as he glared at the clock: 3:32 AM.

Dn it, Shuichi must have been-- _That_ thought was cut short as well when he realized that he could _see _the clock. Shuichi was always in between Yuki and the clock so he couldn't see it if he was still lying down.

So he sat up.

"Gah, why can't I sleep?" though, Yuki knew the reason. He looked to the empty side of the bed and let a much needed sigh escape from his frustrated body. Leaning over, Yuki reached for the phone that lay on his bed-side table right next to a picture of the happy-couple.

As though he had dialed the number millions of times Yuki pounded the little buttons like they had personally offended him. The phone rang. The phone rang some more. And so it continued to rin-- "Hello?" There was definitely a sleepily slurred voice on the other end of the line.

"Shuichi?"

Yuki could almost hear Shuichi wake up and jump to a wakeful state, "YUKI! Is there something wrong? Did you get my messages? Are you okay? You didn't spend all day in your office again, did you? Is--" Yuki smiled, and why not? The freak couldn't see it anyway. "Yuki! Are you smiling?"

Yuki blinked a couple of times and his face straightened out, "Why the hl would you think that? It's three in the morning, why would _anyone_ besides you be happy?"

"Well, I'm happy 'cause you called me!" he knew Shuichi was grinning, one could hear things like that in a voice as expressive as Shuichi's. "Speaking of which, why did you call, Yuki?"

Yuki cocked an eyebrow and smirked, why not screw with the sleepy boy? "Oh, should I not have bothered?"

"No! That wasn't it! It's just that it's not really like you to call! Well, I mean that you don't normally like to return anyone's calls, right?"

Yuki just chuckled, "Yeah, you're right."

"I know; well, I guess it doesn't matter why you called, just so long as you did!"

"You sure are easy to please-- sometimes."

"Hey! I--"

"I called to see which hotel you were at tonight."

"Wh-what?"

"Well, you left me a list of them, I was just wondering which of them you were at tonight." Yuki started when he realized that he sounded as though he were genuinely wondering-- which he was, Shuichi didn't need to know that though, "You know, just trying to see how much longer I'm going to have my peace and quiet."

Shuichi giggled, "Awe, Yuki! You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Now why the hl would I be worried about _you_ of all things or people?"

"Because," Shuichi drew the word out with a practiced whine, "you love me, you jerk!"

A broad grin came to Yuki's face, he was feeling nice tonight, "You see right through me sometimes, you little freak."

"That was so sweet, Yuki!" On the other end of the phone-line, Shuichi could be heard sniffling, though it sounded as though he were merely trying to sniff an entire gallon of liquid instead of just that which was coming from his nose.

"Cut hysterics and just tell me where you are tonight, brat," Yuki was rapidly losing his good mood.

"Oh, yeah, that, umm, let's see here, tonight I'm at-- Uh, just gimme a sec, okay?"

"You don't know what hotel you're at?"

"No! I just stumbled to the room they told me to go to and dropped to the bed! I was sleepy! Oh, here's some stationary!"

There was a considerable pause before Yuki finally lost his last bit of patience, "So tell me already!"

"I can't pronounce it at-- what time is it anyway?"

"Does it matter? Just spell it out-- what, is it in English or something?"

"I-I think so, I never really paid any attention in class. Uh, that's 'h...' and 'y,' an 'a,' and two 't's.'"

"You're staying at the Hyatt?" Yuki asked, moderately dead-pan.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds right!"

Sighing, there was nothing more Yuki could do to find out where Shuichi was, unless he asked the little moron to wake K or Hiro up, he didn't really like that thought anyhow. "Fine, that's all."

"Good night, Yuki! I love you! Sleep well, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try that. Y-you try doing the same, good night, Shuichi."

"Kya! My name! I love you! I'll be home as soon as I can! I can't wait to see you a--" Yuki hung up.

Walking to the refrigerator, Yuki snatched a piece of paper out from under a random magnet and began to search for the name "Hyatt" on it. Once he had spotted it, Yuki looked beside it for the dates, rough estimates of times, and cities. He found that Shuichi would be at a different hotel the next night, which would mean that he had a little over a week left without the brat—"Hmmm."

Walking back to the bedroom and crawling into the bed he felt a little better. With this feeling sleep came a little more quickly and easily.

Of course, just because sleep had come swiftly, that didn't exactly mean that it would stay to keep him company. In fact, Yuki woke up four hours later, cranky and a little foggy. Glaring at the clock, Yuki cursed it, "Dn, this bites, big time."

Bad Luck had just finished yet another concert on their Gravity tour and Shuichi had been pumped up to no end-- that is, until he neared his room. When he was within ten feet of it, he suddenly realized just how sleepy he was. His shoulders sagged, his eyelids drooped, and he drug his feet down the last length of hall. Upon actually arriving at the door, he let his head hit it as he went for his key-card in his back pocket.

The green light went on and he stumbled through the doorway when he was finally able to shove the stubborn door open. He didn't even bother looking up from the floor as he shed his stage costume, letting it fall to the floor in pieces, creating a trail that led directly into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Shuichi didn't even want to take a shower, he'd probably just fall asleep under the water anyway, so he put on an undershirt and fixed his boxers so they felt a little more comfortable and after a quick run-in with his toothbrush, Shuichi made a bee-line straight for his bed.

There was something different about it though... It could have been the fact that Yuki was sitting at the edge of it, his hands steepled underneath his nose and a slightly thoughtful look gracing his features. It took Shuichi a moment to register the fact that Yuki was actually sitting there, and that it wasn't just his overly sleepy head playing tricks on him.

"Yuki!" Shuichi fairly screamed as he took off, launching himself at the man sitting at the end of his bed.

Yuki had anticipated this reaction and waited until Shuichi had actually launched himself to move a few inches to one side-- Shuichi plowed straight into the bed. There were a few mumbled words followed by "... u did that!"

"What?"

"I said that I can't believe you did that! That was really mean! Especially when it's been forever since I saw you last!" The last sentence was punctuated by Shuichi attaching himself to the still thoughtful Yuki.

Planting a kiss on Yuki's cheek, Shuichi looked suddenly very worried, "Is everything okay, Yuki?"

There were a few moments of silence before Yuki slowly looked up and locked his eyes with wide, concerned ones. "No, not anymore, I think I'll be fine now."

"What? Why's that, Yuki?"

A gradual smile made it's way to Yuki's face as he pulled Shuichi close to him and covered them in the crisp hotel sheets, "Because, I finally have what I need."

"What's that, Yuki?" Shuichi asked happily as he snuggled deep into the warm embrace.

"You--" was the soft response as Yuki drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Okay, so I promised the reason for the name of this fic at the end, so here it is. I was just waking up, you know, still dreaming, but aware that I was. My creepy little mind was trying to piece together the second verse of _You Are my Sunshine_, which goes something like this:

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,

I dreamt I held you in my arms,

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,

So I lay my head down to cry.

Yeah, that's the reasoning behind this, I know it doesn't fit very well, but it works for me at... ... ... way too early in the effing morning... I'd better go to sleep, I gotta work tomorrow --V. Please review, comments-- good or bad-- always help! Thank you for taking any kind of interest at all in my little one-shot... Hey! This was my first YukiXShuichi! Woo-hoo! X3


End file.
